Enough
by LitttleRed
Summary: I remembered the life I'd wished for before, and at the time it hadn't seemed like much. It was me being a famous and successful movie director with a husband and kids. That was all I wanted; that was enough for me


I've lived in New York all my life. I'm used to the busy streets, the constant crime, and most of all; I'm used to the crisp cold. It nipped at my skin as I sat on the stone bench that was facing the thick forest behind our safe house. It wasn't windy, no. It was the stand still cold. The kind of cold that is in the air and you feel it whether you're walking or standing, or sitting. It nipped at my fair skin and made my hair so frizzy it looked like it was teased. I sighed as I remembered the life I'd wished for before, and at the time it hadn't seemed like much. It was me being a famous and successful movie director with a husband and kids. That was all I wanted; that was enough for me.

"Chloe it's freezing out here."

I ignored the statement; I was well aware of the temperature. I could feel him standing there, his energy hitting me like a wave and his fierce green eyes watching me intently.

"Derek just go inside."

I'd been sitting out here for an hour, my voice was dry and my lips hurt from the cold. He sat down on the bench beside me so close that the sides of our bodies were touching.

"No. You're small-"

I know that." I snapped. I met his eyes and sighed when I saw the exasperated look on his face. He had an eyerbrow raised, as if daring me to repremend him again in a way of "do it and see what happens." He continued when he was sure I wouldn't interupt him again.

"Your body fights to hold in heat. Don't make it worse by sitting out here. It's 18 degrees out."

"It's almost been two years." I whispered. I didn't look at him but I knew him well enough to know that he looked confused.

"Chlo, it's been an hour. Come inside please-"

"No. It's almost been two years since it allI happened." I was surpirsed by the "please"; manners are not Derek's forte, especially not with me. It was hard for me to believe that it had been a year and 10 months since we left Lyle. Almost two years since I discovered my powers. I felt the tears coming, and burried my head into his collar bone. I was hardly crying but I still didn't want him to see me.

"I need to get out of here." I removed myself from his side and stood up. "We need to get out of here." The tears were coming faster and I felt hysterical, uncontrolable. My head was swimming with the surges. "Chloe stop. This is a safe house. There are a lot of bodies." Derek warned. He slipped his hand under my jacket and wrapped his large hand around my pathetic curved hip. I was basically a stick."I NEED to get out of here."

"I'm not letting you go. It's too dangerous." His voice was surprisingly calm. I sat back down on the bench and glared at him.

"Derek. This is the seventh safe house we've been to in the past two weeks. I can't keep moving around. I can't keep living in fear and I can't keep running. Everyday we're making plans and trying to stay alive. This isn't a life I want to live. This life isn't enough. I can't escape Edison. No matter where I go they will find me. I'm better of dead."Derek grabbed my shoulders roughly and looked me dead in the eye. "You die, I die."

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"Shut up." He snapped. "We're going to beat them. We may be teenagers, but we're genetically modified teenagers and yeah, they have the equipment but we have our super powers. You're not going to give up and you're NOT going to die. You can't leave me like that." He tried to mask the agony with anger but I knew it was there; he was afraid too. "Now get your ass inside." He spun me around by my shoulders and practically marched me to the door. I stepped away from his solider grip and laced my fingers with his. My body immediately welcomed the warmth as we stepped inside and we walked up the stairs to my room and snuggled under the blankets.

"I love you."He lay silent for a moment, looking at the ceiling. "Don't ever say that again."

"What?" I tried not to show the hurt on my face but I knew he heard it in my voice.

"Don't say you're better off dead." He said it quietly, his voice level but pained. I sighed as I flopped back onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry but I really do think-"

"I don't care." His voice broke and he covered his eyes as he breathed deeply, attempting to compose himself. "I do not care. You don't need to die. You've been through a lot of shit, I'm aware of that. But we need you. I need you." He turned to look at me, his eyes bright with anger and unleashed pain. He refused to break. "Do you have any idea what it would do to me if you died?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "It would tear me apart. I'm not lying when I said that I would die if you did. It's a wolf thing.. we can't live without or mate."

I stared at him and he lightly traced my cheek with his fingers. "It's also the human part of me." He reluctantly admitted. "I just can't do this without you."

I opened my mouth to speak but he cleared his throat and turned away, shutting out his emotional alter-ego as his body regained it's signature stiff and alert stance. "So for the sake of my sanity, do your best to stay alive."

I nodded and he leaned his head against my shoulder, burying his head in the crook of my neck. I smiled slightly at the intimacy and rubbed in under side of his arm lightly.

"Chloe."

"Hmm?" I hummed gently, smile still intact.

"You're insane." I laughed lightly and kissed the top of his head. "I know."

I felt him smile against the skin of my neck and he kissed it. I appreciated moments like this. I knew the wolf part of him needed physical contact, but the human part of him was still a little shy and awkward. We weren't even officially dating; we just belonged to each other.

"I love you." I repeated. My heart beat a little faster as I awaited his response. Derek looked up at me and pressed his lips against mine, a deep kiss and I felt my stomach flutter at the contact. He smiled against my lips and snuggled into my side.

"I love you too." This life isn't the one I'd dreamed of. No, I wasn't a famous and successful movie director and I may never get married and have kids. We may never find a stable moment and we may never defeat the cabal. But I have the rest of eternity with Derek and that, that is enough for me.


End file.
